Doudou
by olukkalp
Summary: S'il n'y a pas d'étoiles, la nuit ne peut briller. Mais pourtant, même en étant loin de toi, je t'ai toujours aimé.


Hello ! Je débarque avec un nouvel os ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira car je le trouve vraiment nul !

* * *

Je range mes affaires. C'est une pagaille sans nom que j'ai foutu dans mon grenier. Pourtant, je ne suis plus la gamine que j'étais auparavant. J'ai grandis, je suis mariée et même mère de deux enfants. J'ai le mari le plus extraordinaire au monde à mes yeux et je l'aime comme une folle, malgré notre rencontre bizarre.

D'un coup, en déplaçant un carton, je tombe sur quelque chose. Que je cherchais partout. Que j'adorais. C'est un doudou, un chien vert aux longues oreilles vêtu d'une salopette et ayant tellement été recousu qu'on dirait qu'il revient de parmis les morts. Mais je l'aime ainsi. Quelques années plus tôt, croyant l'avoir perdu, j'avais même fondue en larmes et j'avais sangloté durant deux jours entiers.

C'est mon doudou. Mais pas que. C'est aussi la peluche que mon homme avait utilisé pour me demander en mariage.

En parlant de lui, qui est-ce ? Pour beaucoup ce ne serait à leurs yeux, qu'un trouillard, prétencieux, menteur mais malgré tout bon sniper. Pour moi, ça a été la première personne à me battre. Le seul contre qui mon fruit du démon n'avait eu aucun effet. Et à mes yeux ça n'a jamais été un menteur. Pour moi, il ne fait que de raconter de belles hiistoires, souvent étranges mais passionnantes, en la racontant avec tellement de précisions et de détails que les plus naïfs n'ont jamais pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il disait la vérité. Et mine de rien, ce caractère est sympas et pratique lorsque l'on a des enfants. Au lieu de se casser les burnes à choisir chaque jour un nouveau livre pour endormir mes gamins, je m'occupe juste d'appeler leur cher papa qui s'empresse de leur raconter des histoires à sa sauce. Et parfois, je reste près d'eux, et quand sa arrive, ce sont les fois où il ne raconte rien de faux mais quand il explique les péripéties qu'il a connut dans ses aventures lorsqu'il était pirate.

D'ailleurs, c'est quand le nouveau roi des pirates : Monkey fut exécuter, que son équipage fut disperser et que le meilleur sniper au monde me rejoignit et me demanda de l'épouser. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais oublier la promesse qu'il m'avait fait lorsque nous étions à Thriller Bark.

J'entend des bruits de pas se rapprocher de moi. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais qui c'est. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse la joue tout en essayant de dévier son long-nez dans une autre trajectoire afin de ne pas être gêné. Il a vut ce que je tiens. Je sais qu'il sourit. Je sais aussi qu'il ne pense, comme moi, pas à la demande de mariage, mais à la promesse qu'il m'avait faite.

 **-Hey ! La fille aux fantômes ! Je te retrouverais, et je t'aimerais !** s'écria alors l'homme au long-nez, tout en me donnant des frissons.

Je ris, lui aussi. On ne pense pas à la demande en mariage car c'était comme si ce moment-là l'avait été. Et je me rappelle avoir attendue pendant des années qu'il me trouve. Je me rappelle avoir eut sans cesse hâte que ses aventures prennent fin et je priais, bien que ça ne soit pas dans mes principes, pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas.

Puis un matin, je me promenais sur l'archipel des Sabondy, où j'étais allée faire du shopping, quand un homme s'était jeté devant moi. D'un coup, au mileu de la foule qui nous regardait-j'étais au passage hyper gênée- ce même jeune homme se mit à genoux devant moi, enleva la capuche qui masquait son identité et me tendit une peluche, avec un trou dans l'estomac-trou ensuite recousu d'ailleurs- où l'on voyait une petite boîte noire ayant une bague sublime dans son intérieur. Après sa demande, je sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour la première fois. Et depuis, je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

 _-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Je t'ai fait une promesse ! Et je suis persuadé que depuis, tu m'aimes, comme je t'aime moi ! Alors épouse-moi Perona !_


End file.
